The Last Hope For Magic
by The Muse Sway
Summary: There's a wedding in Figaro and all is invited. Though, can a kingdom and planet survive the wounds of the past. Can people survive with no hope in something almighty and mystical in the world? TerraxEdgar,CelesxLocke,LockexTerra.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer to SquareEnix

Chapter 1: An Invitation

A vibrant, beautiful blond looked over the stove stirring the contents in a large boiling pot. She had long shiny hair, ocean blue eyes, and a face even an angel would envy. She starred as vegetables and meat would swirl around the pot. She had a peaceful expression on her face as she wondered when her husband well return.

"Mother," a young girl who the splitting image of her except for her eyes. Her eyes were like her father's a wise grey. She looked up holding some flowers, her white dress dirty with mud. The woman looked down a little frustrated with the fact that her daughter had no concern for cleanliness.

"Yes?" she said simply as she made her way to the sink grabbing a rag and started to clean her daughter's face.

"Mother, I brought you some flowers, so you can put in the vase," she said trying to avoid the rough material of the rag against her sensitive skin of her face. "Don't you like them?" she asked once again. Her mother stood up and sighed putting the rag back in the sink. She then turned to the table and grabbled a crystal vase that had dried up flowers that looked they haven't been replaced in a week. She threw the old ones away and filled the vase back up with water.

"Here you go, Faith" she said a bit more cheerful. She placed the crystal vase back on the table. Faith sat on a chair leaning towards the middle of the table and carefully put the new flowers in the vase. She tilted her head sad like.

"Mother when do you think father will come back from his next adventure?" she asked placing her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her hand.

"Elbows off the table!" she said unnerved like. Faith did as she was told, the blond turned back to the food she was preparing. She bent low and took out a fresh loaf of bread from the over. "I don't know when he'll be back," she said in a more calm voice. Faith sighed as she waited patiently for dinner.

"You think when I'm older he'll take me on his adventures some day?" she asked her mother who was pouring the finished stew in a porcelain bowel.

"Maybe," she said simply placing a bowel in front of her with a fork and napkin. The small girl knew better than to pick up the spoon. She waited as her mother poured her a bowel of stew and placed a fork in the seat opposite of her. She then bent low and grabbed a pitcher of milk and poured in matching cups.

"Mother, when do you think father will come home?" Faith had said in a serious voice. Her mother served both cups and sat down opposite of her. Her mother sighed deeply.

"I suppose sometime soon, when he finds his treasure… or decides to take up a decent job to support his family," she said as she picked up her spoon and started to eat. Faith knew this meant she was allowed to eat. Faith knew her mother had been raised properly with manners, she also knew her mother was really well off when she was young.

A knock on the door made Faith drop he spoon in her bowel which made her mother's face turn red for a moment. "I'll get that," Faith's mother said. She stood up and made her way towards the door. She opened it to see a well dressed man on the other side.

"Hello, Madam are you Celes Cole?" the mans started. Celes nodded.

"Yes I am," she said and the man continued.

"Well, I am Edward Lawler, I am the royal messenger and also a knight of Figaro," he said as he took off his hat and bowed.

"Oh, well then, you must come in," she said opening the door and inviting the man in. Faith gapsed in awe his armor was all shiny. Each step can be heard as his armor clinked.

"Yes, well I cannot stay too long I have other messages to give out. Though this formal invitation to King Edgar's wedding," he said simply. "He hopes to see all his close acquaintances there," he said before bowing and walking back out the door. Celes made her way and closed the door behind the man.

"Wow! I didn't know you knew a king mother!" Faith said as she jumped out the chair. Her mother seemed to have been daydreaming and was upset when Faith disturbed her.

"Faith, back in your chair and finish your dinner," Celes scolded her daughter before going to her room.

Later that night Faith could not sleep wondering if she would ever get to see the kingdom of Figaro. She had crept out of bed and peaked through a crack from the door. She saw her mother looking sullen throwing the invitation into the oven's fire. Faith sadly went back to bed wondering why her mother had did such a thing.

__

Author's Note: Okay so it's a small chapter I hope you like it. Reviews would be excellent!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Adventurer and a Moment

Three men crept through a dark tunnel of a cave. The one on the left was very short and round his face all full of dirt. The other was of the right of the center man; he was average height and had a huge mustache, her carried a worn map. The other was a tall, thin man, he too was dirty as he held a lantern up high illuminating the area around them.

"Max, how much longer? My arm's getting tired of holding this lantern," the tall man asked. Max looked to his map, his face became scrunched up.

"Not much longer the map shows only a little ways from that weird tree root coming from the ceiling,"

"Hmph, I should hope so, my stomach says it's close to lunch," the short man ended with a grunt.

"Heh, your stomach tells you need to do everything, Dash," the tall man replied simply.

"Hey, ahhhh!" Dash suddenly let out as the floor and wall started to collapse. The tall man jumped back as the ground started to crumble below his feet. Max did the same as well, though Dash fell bellow rocks just barely missing him as he laid silently on the floor. After a while the tall man and his companion leaned over the new pit.

"Dash? Dash are you alright, mate?" Max asked down bellow.

"Hello! Dash!" the tall man yelled down as well. They heard a grumble and rubble being shifted.

"I'm alive but my stomach says I'm in pain!"

"Stay there we're coming to get you!" Max yelled to Dash. He looked up seriously, as his face showed business. "Locke rope," he said simply. Locke put down the lantern and took out the rope that was around his waist utility built. He handed it to Max who took out an iron spike and anchored it with a huge rock. Locke tied a rope in a loop and handed it to Max who placed it around the anchor and tightened it up. "Okay you know what to do!" he signaled to Locke.

Locke tossed the rope down and attached a pulley before hoisting himself down. It wasn't too long but Locke safely reached the bottom.

"I made it, it's dark bring the lantern!" he yelled at Max. He knew Max didn't had a thing for heights and knew he would take a while. Meanwhile he examined Dash who was scraped up pretty bad but could walk on his own. Locke helped Dash up and started to explore the cave.

"Hmm, there's something on the walls," Locke noticed as Max was making himself down.

"What?" Dash answered back.

"The walls, there's something odd," he started to examine the walls more closely. He took out a match and lit to get a closer look. He started there blankly as he examined the hard, sleek surface of a green stone sticking partially out. Before his face seemed to lit up. "Ha! I can't believe it an Emerald!" he said loudly.

"What?!" both men said in unison and Max fell the rest of the way down. Within seconds both men were staring at Locke's new discovery.

"OH heavens above a large Emerald!" Dash said excitedly. Soon both men explored the cave to find that the whole room was filled with Emeralds. Both men laughed madly.

"Finally! My years of bridge crossing, rope swinging, jumping, dodging, and swimming had paid off!" Locke announced excitedly.

Within days the three men had set up equipment to start mining their newly found riches. Within fifth teen days the men decided that they had digged out enough for them to survive richly for a few years. They made a pact to promise not to come back without one of them and made their way home. It was a long journey for the man named Locke he was clean as he rode in a carriage staring out the window. Thinking of the stories waiting to be told when he got home. The promises he could finally deliver and the future of finally being well off. He couldn't help but dream of buying a nice mansion so Celes can finally live the life she once had and dreamed. He could send his beautiful daughter to an academy.

He looked out and saw the sun setting. He smiled as he smelt the ocean it brought back memories of a times of battle and companionship. The faces of his friends their voice they're words. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering moments. He was happy he got to live such an adventure.

* * *

-A Moment-

A beautiful woman sat in front of armoire in a lavish room. The wind blew in through the white translucent curtains. The woman had perplex melancholy expression as she stared down at her hands, thin and fragile looking. The seemed older with the gaudy rings she had on her hand. Her eyes wondered from her hands to items that laid scattered about on her armoire. Perfume, makeup, jewels, letters, fruit, and flowers she looked at all these items that led to a mirror where she stared in her reflection unwillingly. She stared into her strange green eyes. Her odd colored hair which showed hints of green. She tilted her head slowly as she stared past her. A wedding dress beautifully crafted, delicately embodied with crystals that shimmered. She would be wedded soon, and with it came all the responsibilities that came with being a queen. Queen of Figaro.

"Terra?" a voice came broke her thoughts. She looked over and saw the concerned face of Katarin. Terra gasped as she saw the women with her two children following behind her. "Is this a bad time?" she asked quickly. Terra's expression softened.

"No, of course not," Terra replied. Katarin's expression glowed as did her children.

_Authors Note: Terra is in Dissidia! Glee. Sorry another short chapter. Chapters will gradually grow longer. _


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Hope of Magic

By: The Muse Sway

Chapter 3: The Days Before

Faith chased a butterfly in a field of flowers. It was a beautiful day as the blue sky was clear and the sun shined. A light breeze spread through the fields. Faith stopped and turned towards the breeze.

"Horses," she said simply before little out a giggle. She ran towards the breeze, towards a dirt road which led towards town. She was half way towards the town when she noticed the carriage was making it's way towards her house. She wondered if it was another message from the King of Figaro. Which made her happy, _maybe they were sending another invitation_, she thought.

She stepped off towards the side of the road letting the carriage pass by. The carriage passed loudly with the sounds of hooves. She started to ran with it yelling and waving.

"HELLO! HI!" she said trying to keep up, then suddenly the carriage stopped. She stopped running wondering if she did something wrong and wasn't ready to be punished anytime soon. Though the small door swung open and stepped out a black polished boot. Then finally he pulled himself out and looked around for a moment a small smile across his face. Faith tilted her head, in confusion. Then the man turned to face her he was holding a small present. Faith's eyes grew wide with realization. "DADDY!" she said running towards the man. He bent low with arms open she happily jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly and lifted her up in air. "Daddy I'm so glad you're finally home," she said hugging her father.

"I'm so glad I'm home to, sweetie," he said taking a good look at her face. His smile faltered for a bit. "Boy you've grown so much," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. He placed her down handing her a present. "This is for you," he said handing her the present. He waited patiently for her to open it, it was a small locket shaped as a heart. She smiled widely at her father. "Here open it," he said as he opened the heart shape locket. It was picture of him and his wife Celes. "See now you'll whenever you feel alone just remember to open your locket. You're always in our hearts, and I know that I'm always in yours," he ended placing the locket around her neck and kissing her on her forehead.

"Ohhhh, this is so nice Daddy! I want to show Mommy!" she said simply. She started to take off running up the hill. She stopped to turn. "Come on Daddy!" she yelled out to him. Locke went back to the carriage he gathered up his things and told the man that he was going to walk the rest of the way home. To be back in three days. He then followed his daughter back to the cottage which was their home.

"Mommy!" the door slammed open. She stood up from the oven, taking out some fresh made bread. She placed the tray down and immediately placed her hand over her chest.

"Faith, dear you scared me near to death!" she said as she bent down low to examine her daughter. She noticed the shiny object within seconds. "Faith where did you get that?" she asked solemnly. The answer came standing in the door frame. His silhouette was obvious even with the sun light shinning in behind him. She stood up confused and slowly started to walk towards him. Faith almost got knocked if she hadn't moved out of the way fist. "Locke?" The man smiled charmingly.

"Yes, it's me and that locket is from me, if you're wondering by any chance," he said teasingly. Celes smiled broadly making her way towards her husband and embracing him as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"For a second I thought Faith was starting to take up after you," she said before hugging him tightly again.

"Here, this is for you," handing her his present.

"A present, for me but how?" she asked before examining him more closely. "Locke, your clothes," she said in shock. He smiled broadly.

"Just open your gift," he said excitedly. Celes did as she told and unwrapped her gift to see a beautiful gold jewelry box embodied with Emeralds. Celes gasp in shock, she never got anything so lovely. "Open it!" he said happily and Faith moved towards her mom and her jewelry box waiting to see what was inside. She then unlatched and opened it see a beautiful huge pearl necklace.

"Oh my!" she said meekly before placing it back down trying her hardest not to cry.

"That's not all we're moving in three days to our new house! It's really huge you'll love it!" he said happily. "Plus we can send Faith to an Academy so she can be educated just like you," he said as he placed a hand on his daughter's head.

"But Locke, how did you get all this?" she asked sitting up making her way towards the stove biting off a piece of bread.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later but for now let's enjoy life as we know it!" he announced properly.

..... .:.000:. ......

Many people gathered at Figaro. Katarin and Duane and their children where the first to arrive. It was honestly nerve wrecking for everyone. She had only been living there for three months before Edgar declared his love and announced their marriage to kingdom. Terra made her way out towards the fountains where everyone around her bowed in respect to their future queen. She sat down staring at the lily pads and listening to other's as the passed.

"I can't believe he's going to marry _her_," said a brunette woman as spoke to a group of friends.

"I know, doesn't she know how much of womanizer he is?" said a blond girl as well.

"Gosh, I thought the King had better taste than her, she has a body of a child and her face isn't that much better," said another blond girl.

"Oh shush, Rita you're just jealous," said the brunette woman.

"Oh you're such a teaser," the other blond said as well.

"Hush, you're majesty," said one of the women. They all hushed and lined up, all of them bowing.

"Good Day, your Majesty," they all said in unison. King Edgar stopped only to nod his head. Before making his way towards Terra. He sat down next to her handing her an jeweled hair pin. It was covered in Emerald's. Terra smiled lightly, she was now used to extravagant gifts Edgar bestow her. "Terra my darling, these Emeralds they remind me of your hair and your eyes," he said as he stroke his hand against her cheek. Terra smile broaden.

"Oh thank you, so much, Edgar," she said taking the gift and putting it in her hair. Edgar noticed her expressions they felt a little sour, empty.

"What's wrong Terra, is something on your mind?" he said asking more seriously. Terra sighed heavily.

"Nothing, just the usual," she started simply before continuing. "You know just nervous about the wedding," though another thought popped in her head. _Doesn't she know how much of a womanizer he is?_ Terra wondered after they get married would Edgar stop being such a flirt. She shrugged before letting the thought pass. _It's his loyalty to me that really matters._

"Don't worry your pretty little face my dear, you'll see everything will turn out alright," he said to her placing a kiss gently on her cheek. "See you during dinner, my dear," he said before making his way back towards the castle.

Terra's life in castle was much more simple, whenever she wanted something she got it. When she was hungry, she ate. Yet her nerves were still unwinding, yet she didn't know why. Though the days passed and excitement was added to the mix. The castle was decorated beautifully, knights were constantly on guard duty. People were running around nuts trying to decorate, measure, and test.

"Hi, Terra!" a young woman startled while she was watching men on ladders struggle to put up streamers. Terra turned to her surprise it was Relm.

"Relm? Is that you?" Terra said as she turned. It was Relm but much older looking. She hadn't seen her in a few years, she matured into a young woman. She giggled as Terra gawked at her. "Guess who else is here, I found him in the Veldt with Cyan a few years ago," she said as turned to introduce who she was with. Though when she turned he was no longer there. "Uhh," she said simply, though the sounds of yells and giggles could be heard near the fountains. Relm and Terra made their way outside. There stood a semi covered Gau who was showing off to the young group of ladies. Terra smiled broadly before looking at Ream.

"Is that who I think it is?" Terra asked her. Relm smiled half heartedly.

"Yep, though he seems to entertaining at the moment," Relm said before giggling. Terra stared at him for a while.

"He has grown much too," she said with a small smile. Relm smiled as well.

"Well you know what time does to us all, anyways how are you?" she asked Terra before returning inside.

"I'm doing…well," she said hesitantly. Relm noticed before shrugging. "You know Cyan is here too, he pretty much takes care of Gau now days. He's learning to talk very as well," she said. "So this is Figaro," she said simply looking amongst the chaos. "Hmm seems fun," she simply. Terra nodded.

"Yes, so are you going to dinner in tavern tonight?" Terra asked Relm. Relm nodded.

"Yes, of course," Relm replied. " I know Edgar told us about it when we got here," she said peacefully. "I can't wait to see who else is going to show up," Relm said excitedly. Terra nodded once again before giving a small glare to the group of women who whispering earlier.

That night Edgar and Terra made their way towards Figaro's Inn, where they would eat at the tavern.

"Just like old times," Edgar spoke as he walked slowly towards the tavern. He gripped Terra's hand tightly as they continue to make their way to the Inn. Finally they made it and to their surprise everyone was already dinning and drinking. Everyone stopped to clap at their arrival. "Please, don't stop for my behalf," Edgar said as he made his way towards the table.

"Brother! Well I'll be!" Sabin announced as he suddenly gave his brother a hug. Edgar blushed before regaining his composure. He then turned to Terra, "Terra looking lovely as always," he said before bowing and then hugging her out of no where. "Terra, I'm so glad someone was able to tame my brother's heart," he said Terra tried her best not to let all her oxygen run out of her body. Finally he let go.

"Edgar, Terra…" Cyan said before smiling lightly. "Out of the things we've been thorough, I would never have suspected you two to be the settling down type," Cyan as he placed a hand on Edgar's shoulder.

"What do you mean? Terra was looking after some orphans before here, you know!" Relm interrupted.

"Ay, yes how could I forget," Cyan said turning red before chuckling.

"So where's Locke and Celes?" Setzer suddenly spoke out of no where. The whole room became quiet except for Gau who seemed to be perfectly content biting into a turkey leg.

"I don't know," Edgar spoke thinking to himself. Terra turned around out of the room and wandered around the inn. Terra wondered if they checked in the inn instead and even asked the inn keeper if a Locke or Celes Cole, where staying. The inn keeper checked and shook her head.

"I'm sorry ma'm no one is here by that name," the inn keeper replied. Terra felt somehow hurt as she made her back to the room where everyone was settling down around the table. Edgar stood up examining her expression.

"I know the invitation had reached them. I sent one of my best messengers he was knight, I know his word is gold," Edgar said leading Terra toward the table. He pulled out a chair so she could sit. She sat down her stomach growling. "They must be running late that's all," Edgar said trying to ease everyone's mind.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," Terra agreed before grabbing a plate and beginning to eat.

_.:Authors Note:. Okay sorry it took a while it might be longer wait for the next chapter. I KNOW that this chapter is so SLOW. But next chapter should be a little more exciting. Oh yeah I totally forgot about Fanfiction Formalities. So okay  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Hope For Magic

TheMuseSway

Chapter 4:Wedding Haze

Author's Note: Sorry a bit rusty and all. This chapter jumps back and forth with characters and POV, I know how this can be annoying. The jumping should be less with each chapter as the characters meet and the real story lines starts to being unveiled.

It was the day of the wedding and everything was as expected...chaotic. Terra couldn't help but feel excited. She went for her usual walk around the castle. Admiring the beauty of the decorations that added to the already beautiful castle. She was in a dream a dream she always tried not to wonder about persuading to herself_ it was never to come_. Terra smiled as she could hear the women who usually snickered at her arguing amongst themselves about who's wearing what to the wedding.

"Terra!" Relm yelled at her to get her attention. Terra snapped her head towards Relm's direction. "Terra what are you doing over here? Katrin has been looking for you. Plus Edgar is in a right state mess... which is actually kind of funny."

"Edgar in a mess?" Terra perked a brow.

"Yeah he's actually nervous," Relm let out a devious smile. "Kind of cute like that too," Relm said shaking her head. Terra tried to imagine Edgar nervous. Though it took her a few imaginary tries but she finally did it. Terra stood up.

"I want to see this,"she said firmly. Relm's eyes widen, she hadn't heard Terra speak so firmly since defeating Kefka.

"Wow, never thought you would be so interested, he's roaming around his side of the castle. Last I heard he was checking up on the dinner courses," Relm said as she saw Terra move with great haste.

"Terra, How-"Setzer only got in as the group of drooling women surrounded him.

"Not now, busy," Terra simply said. Setzer turned to see Terra pass. Relm followed in haste.

"Hey have you seen Gau or Cyan?" Relm asked Setzer.

"Not yet, bet they're sleeping in," Setzer said to her. "What has Terra all riled up anyways?" he asked Relm. Relm just smiled, "It's her wedding day, why shouldn't she?" Relm said with a small sigh. Her eyes glazed over staring into space. Setzer let out a smile, it seemed it didn't matter how old you were, it was every womans dream to get married.

Terra found herself towards Edgars side of the castle where she found Sabin trying to relax him with some friendly hugs, that or he was trying to smother him with brotherly love. Terra cleared her throat both Edgar and Sabin turned bright red as they both stepped feet away from each other.

"Terra?" Edgar said in an unusually high pitched voice. Edgar recollected himself before stepping towards her. "Terra my dear, why are you still out roaming the castle, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Edgar said as he gently held her shoulders. It was a firm yet non-alarming grip. Terra tilted her head with a smile.

"I have all day to get ready, I don't have all day to see you... like this," she said teasingly.

"Huh?" both Edgar and Sabin said in unison. Edgar blinked for a couple of seconds before giving a twisted smile. Terra looked to the side.

"Okay I guess I'll be going now," she said with a sigh. She walked away scared at the thought that Edgar nor Sabin didn't know how to react to thought that she could show real, strong, emotion. Terra made her ways to kitchen, she was hungry now and knew her feasts was hours away.

..... .:.000:. ......

Locke and Celes moved towards South of Figaro it's location was starting to grow. With a University being built there, folks with money, wanted their children to seek a higher knowledge. The couple looked over the large two story home. It was gorgeous it had a kitchen, dining room, bathroom, two bedrooms, an attic, and of course an entry hall. The gardens were will kept with had an iron fence around it. The furniture was high class and the best thing being it was close to civilize. Of course, this was more for Celes' pleasure, he was happy living in a small cottage, having living in worse when he was younger.

"Mother, Father is this going to be our new home?" Faith said as she tugged Celes' dress. She took her hand quickly irritated that her daughter could still act uncivilized.

"Of course, darling," she said as she held her hand. Locke bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Even better you have your own room, with toys and dolls!" he said excitedly which cheered her up.

"Really?" she said with a smile.

"Yep, plus you can meet other kids and have friends," he added as he stood up.

"Yes, also you'll be getting an education, so when you grow up, you'll be smart like your father," Celes added. Locke blushed as he looked off towards the side.

"Ahem, I think you mean more like your _mother_," Locke said teasingly. Celes turned to look at him, her blond hair flowing behind her. Her face expression soften with a smile.

"No you're the one who got us here," she said directly to him she seem to glow with pride.

"Let's go in!" Faith said as she ran towards the door and jumped excitedly. Celes followed her daughter just as anxious to go back inside. Locke gave his house one last quick look, a warmth grew inside of him. A home to be proud of.

Locke finished unpacking as Celes got started on dinner. Memories poured out of the box and into the shelves. Weapons, armor, charms, remains of a Magacite shard. A sudden flashback appeared to him, his hand open holding a complete whole, Magacite shard, knowing what was inside it. He then looked back at the strange form of his friend. Locke shook his head, and placed the small piece of the shard onto the shelf. Knowing it's power gone, he wonder why the shard still seem to exist.

"Locke! LAHHHHHKE! Dinner is done!" Celes yelled from the first floor.

Locke stopped what he was doing as he gave a small sigh and and made his way towards the window. He looked out it was a beautiful clear night, the moon shinning bright. He opened the window letting a breeze come in as he stare at the moon. He always liked how romantic the moon was.

..... .:.000:. ......

Terra stood out on her balcony the breeze softly blowing through her strands of hair and veil. She looked around at the lit gardens and homes, that didn't exist not to long ago. She closed her eyes and looked up, she opened them slowly to find herself staring at the moon. A question enter her heart. Did she really _love_ Edgar? Especially enough to be his queen. She turned around trying her hardest to push the thought away, as if the moon had betrayed her and asked the question itself. No....no... she thought. She knew she cared for Edgar deeply and maybe she did love him, besides love was a complicated word and there were many types.

Someone entered the room. "My lady, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time," he said as the message boy left her alone once again. Terra took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she grabbed her bouquet and made her way towards the Great Hall.

Terra had to walk from the the castle gate towards the front hall. It was a night wedding which was unusual for the most part and not at all what she pictured for her wedding day. Edgar was handsomely dressed his face expression of awe made her blush and her heart skip a beat. She knew she must of looked lovely to make a womanizer such as Edgar, lose composure. Though a moment later he gained back as she made her closer towards him. Terra saw all her friends by the aisle all smiling all so happy. Relm holding a sketch pad which she let go just to throw pedals as she passed. Cyan making sure Gau didn't start clapping to early. Setzer holding Mog like a stuff animal so he can see. Sabin by his brothers side.

Finally she made it towards Edgar side. The priest started the ceremony and everything was silent. The man spoke and Terra tried hard not to push thoughts that crept in her head. It's not right! Edgar deserves a wife who truly _loves_ him! It's not like he's marrying you because he _loves_ you either. He just needs a queen for his country. He's tired of being alone! No! Why does he buy such lovely gifts and let's her do what she wants? He could have had any woman in country, perhaps the world. He chose you! Why weren't all your friends here?! What happened to Locke and Celes? We're they too busy with there lives to care about you?! Terra's mind became a mess as she started to get a cold sweat.

" You are now Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride," the priests voice broke though. Terra weakly turned to face Edgar he unveiled her, her face pale he took her hands lured her closer as he wrapped his hands tightly around her waist he looked down passionately his lips parted barely as he squeezed tightly. With a small gasp Terra's eyes closed, her body felt limp and all turned dark, people voices yelled in horror.

"Terra...Terra... Terra!? " a voice broke through the darkness. Terra woke to see her friends around her their faces filled with worry. Terra took a deep breath before speaking.

"What...what happened?" she asked slowly.

"You feinted my love," Edgar answered as he placed a hand behind her head. Terra smiled softly.

"My love..." she repeated. Edgar smiled back.

"Here's some water," Katarin said as she brought a cup. Terra sat up and drank some water, she was still outside.

"The guest? The wedding?!" Terra asked loudly.

"It is okay most are already at the feast," Edgar replied. Terra felt a bit of relief. "Come let me help you up, a bit of food and perhaps...wine, should cheer you up," he said as he helped her to her feet.

Terra and Edgar and the others ate a very long table, all sitting at the same side so they can watch everyone else feast as well. Soon they entered a huge newly added ballroom. It was a gold white and silver, with hints of green and purple. The top was a glass dome which showed the night sky. The orchestra started playing and a few couples got the nerve to dance.

"Shall we?" Edgar asked with a gentlemen like tone. Terra nodded and he lured her out towards the dance floor. They started off slowly, he waited as Terra learned the steps. However it didn't take that long for her to catch on. Fire works suddenly appeared in the sky above them. Everyone looked up stop to look up briefly. "You know I never got that kiss..." he said with a smirk. Terra gave a small smile as she turned red. She leaned in close and stood on her tippy-toes. She leaned in and gave her husband a small yet long kiss. Soon they broke apart and Edgar fiercely started to dance around the room. Fireworks still popping in the background, as King and Queen of Figaro.

Haha about time. I suck at writing weddings. Please be kind and leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
